TOS
YSLIFE™ TERMS OF SERVICE THESE TERMS OF SERVICE APPLY TO THE PRODUCTS AND SERVICES OFFERED BY YSLIFE™, LTD. (“YSLIFE™” HEREIN). USE OF THE YSLIFE™ WEB SITE (AND ITS ENTIRE CONTENTS, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE TEXT, DATA, INFORMATION, MATERIALS, SOFTWARE, AND GRAPHICS CONTAINED OR PROVIDED THEREIN, OR IN THE YSLIFE™ OFFICIAL WIKI) (COLLECTIVELY, THE "WEB SITE”), YSLIFE™ VIEWER AND THE SERVICES OFFERED BY YSLIFE™ ("WORK" HEREIN) VIA ANY AND ALL SOCIAL NETWORKING ONLINE TOOLS, BLOGS, MMORPG PLATFORMS AND ONLINE NETWORKED GAMING SYSTEMS, IS SUBJECT TO THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS OF THIS TERMS OF SERVICE AGREEMENT ("TOS" AND/OR "AGREEMENT" HEREIN). BY USING THE WEB SITE IN ANY MANNER, OR UTILIZING THE SERVICES OF THE WORK VIA ANCILLARY ONLINE TOOLS, YOU: (1) REPRESENT THAT YOU HAVE READ AND UNDERSTAND THE TERMS CONTAINED HEREIN, (2) ARE AT LEAST 18 YEARS OF AGE AND HAVE THE CAPACITY AND AUTHORITY TO ENTER INTO THIS AGREEMENT; AND (3) AGREE TO BE BOUND BY ALL OF THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS HEREIN DISCLOSED. 'DISCLAIMER OF WARRANTIES' THIS WEB SITE AND ALL DIRECTLY OR INDIRECTLY RELATED WORK SERVICES ARE PROVIDED ON AN "AS IS" BASIS. THE WORK AND ITS CONTENT PROVIDERS DISCLAIM ALL WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND REGARDING THE YSLIFE™ WEB SITE(S) AND OTHER ONLINE MMORPG OR GAME SERVICE(S) EITHER EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO ANY IMPLIED WARRANTY OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE, OWNERSHIP, NONINFRINGEMENT, ACCURACY OF INFORMATIONAL CONTENT, AND ABSENCE OF VIRUSES AND DAMAGING OR DISABLING CODE. NEITHER THE WORK NOR ITS CONTENT PROVIDERS WARRANTS THE ACCURACY, CORRECTNESS, COMPLETENESS, OR TIMELINESS OF THE WEB SITE(S) OR MEMBER SERVICES. NEITHER THE WORK NOR ITS CONTENT PROVIDERS SHALL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR INVESTMENT DECISIONS, DAMAGES, OR OTHER LOSSES RESULTING FROM USE OF THE WEB SITE, SERVICES, OR THE INFORMATION CONTAINED THEREIN UNLESS EXPRESSLY STATED OTHERWISE IN WRITING. 'LIMITATION OF LIABILITY' NEITHER THE WORK NOR ITS CONTENT PROVIDERS NOR ANY PERSON THROUGH WHOM THE WORK MAKES THE WEBSITE OR OTHER SERVICES AVAILABLE TO SHALL BE LIABLE FOR ANY DAMAGES OF ANY KIND ARISING FROM OR RELATING TO THIS AGREEMENT, THE WEB SITE, SERVICES, GAMES, AND OR THE USE OF, OR RELIANCE ON, THE WEB SITE AND OTHER SERVICES, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, EXCEPT TO THE EXTENT SUCH DAMAGES ARISE DIRECTLY FROM A WILLFUL BREACH BY THE WORK OF ANY OF ITS EXPRESS OBLIGATIONS UNDER THIS AGREEMENT. NEITHER THE WORK NOR ITS CONTENT PROVIDERS SHALL BE LIABLE FOR ANY PUNITIVE, SPECIAL, INDIRECT, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES ARISING FROM OR RELATING TO THE FOREGOING, WHETHER IN CONTRACT OR TORT OR OTHERWISE, EVEN IF THE WORK OR ITS CONTENT PROVIDER HAVE BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES. Some jurisdictions do not allow the exclusion or limitation of incidental or consequential damages, so the above limitations or exclusions may or may not apply based on local, state, provincial or federal laws and statutes. 'INDEMNIFICATION' You agree to indemnify, defend, and hold/save harmless the Work, its affiliates, members, and its Content Providers from and against any and all claims, liabilities, losses, costs (including, but not limited to, reasonable attorneys' fees), and/or damages of any kind arising from or relating to: (i) your use of the Web Site, Communications, Games, and other Work Applications or Services; (ii) your breach of this Agreement; (iii) any messages, information, or materials uploaded, posted, published, or transmitted by you in connection with the Web Site or the Service, or (iv) scheduled and unscheduled service interruptions and loss of server data. 'GOVERNING LAW AND JURISDICTION' This Agreement is governed by and construed in accordance with the laws of the United Kingdom, in the municipality of London, without giving effect to any choice-of-law or conflict-of-law provision or rule (regardless of jurisdiction) that would cause the application of the laws of any jurisdiction other than that of the United Kingdom. You hereby consent to, and agree to bring any and all claims in, the exclusive jurisdiction of the offices of the Work. Specifically the courts located in the United Kingdom, in the municipality of London, for any action or proceeding arising under or relating to this Agreement, the Web Site, or the use of, or reliance on this Web Site, Games, Services, and Applications whether based in contract or tort law. 'ENTIRE AGREEMENT' This Agreement shall constitute the entire agreement between you and the Work regarding the subject matter hereof and shall supersede any and all prior negotiations, representations, warranties, undertakings, or agreements, written or oral, between the parties regarding such subject matter. 'SEVERABILITY' To the maximum extent possible, each provision in this Agreement shall be interpreted in such manner as to be valid and enforceable under applicable law. If any provision of this Agreement is held to be invalid or unenforceable under applicable law, such provision shall be modified so as to be rendered valid and enforceable while implementing, to the maximum extent possible, the original intent of such provision. If such modification is not possible or allowed, then such provision shall be ineffective only to the extent of such unenforceability or invalidity without affecting the remainder of such provision or any other provisions in this Agreement. 'ACCESS TO THE SERVICE' Access to the YSLIFE™ service and/or its related software peripherals is allowed exclusively through the YSLIFE™ Viewer. The YSLIFE™ Viewer is derived by Phoenix-Firestorm™. The source code is open source and can be obtained sending a request to admin@yslifegrid.com. Third party viewers are prohibited, including but not limited to Desura, and all other viewers other than the YSLIFE™ viewer. All YSLIFE™ Guest, Certified, and Creator accounts are limited to the privileges listed in the YSLIFE™ Wiki, http://yslife.wikia.com/wiki/YSLife_Wiki, subject to further revision by YSLIFE™. Access to YSLFE™ services is limited to users who are granted access to the YSLIFE™ grid under the terms of the YSLIFE™ Terms of Service. Category:TOS Category:Community Standards Category:YSLife Category:Help Category:Support Category:DMCA Category:Privacy Category:Privacy Policy Category:Account Category:Registration Category:EULA 'PRIVACY AND SECURITY' In an effort to maintain the security the accounts of YSLIFE™ Users and to prevent misuse of the service, YSLIFE™ reserves its right to capture and record MAC Addresses during the registration process which allows for verification emails to be sent to users upon accessing the YSLIFE™ services in order to ensure quality and security of the service. 'CURRENCY AND TRADING' Occasionally, YSLIFE™ users may engage in the buying and selling of various works which are incorporated into, or made part of, the service. In such case, all currency traded, bought, sold, or otherwise exchanged on the open market within the YSLIFE™ service shall be made in the form of United States Dollars (“USD” herein) and/or HY Dollars (“HYD” herein) as applicable. All YSLIFE™ users agree to be bound by the provisions governing the use of either USD or HYD, as well as all policies pertaining to third party HYD exchanges, as disclosed in the official YSLIFE™ Wiki, inworld YSLIFE™ documentation, and/or the YSLIFE™ website. HY Dollars are a licensed virtual token fictional currency which are licensed exclusively to registered users of the YSLIFE™ service for the purpose of buying and selling virtual goods, services, or other works within the YSLIFE™ service. You agree to be bound by the Trading Limits as posted on the official YSLIFE™ Wiki, subject to periodic change at the sole discretion of YSLIFE™. 'INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY POLICY' YSLIFE™ relies in whole on the official YSLIFE™ Terms of Service, the YSLIFE™ End User License Agreement (“EULA” herein”), and/or the jurisdictional laws governing its intellectual property made available via the YSLFE™ service respectively. All rights, licenses, and/or permitted uses shall be governed by the terms described therein. You may not transfer or assign your Account and its contractual rights, licenses and obligations, to any third party without the prior written consent of YSLIFE™. Certain aspects of the Service, including the usage of virtual environments known as "Virtual Land"", are provided for a fee or other charge. These fees and charges are set forth on the YSL WIKI. Should you elect to use paid aspects of the Service, you agree to the pricing, payment and billing policies posted on the Websites applicable to such fees and charges, plus VAT or other taxes as applicable, . YSL may add new services for additional fees and charges, or prospectively amend fees and charges for existing services. 'OTHER TERMS' You agree that these Terms of Service is not intended to confer and does not confer any rights or remedies upon any person other than to you, the Work and the Work's subsidiaries, affiliates, employees, contractors, officers, directors, vendors, and content providers. If any part of this Agreement is held invalid or unenforceable, that portion shall be construed in a manner consistent with applicable law to reflect, as nearly as possible, the original intentions of the parties, and the remaining portions shall remain in full force and effect. The laws of the United Kingdom and the municipality of London, excluding its conflicts-of-law rules, govern this Agreement and your membership in the Service. Your conduct while using the Service may be subject to other local, state, national, and international laws. You expressly agree that exclusive jurisdiction for any claim or dispute with the Work or relating in any way to your use of the Service resides in the courts of the United Kingdom and the municipality of London and you further agree and expressly consent to the exercise of personal jurisdiction in the courts of New York in connection with any such dispute including any claim involving the Work or its affiliates, subsidiaries, employees, contractors, officers, directors, vendors or content providers. The assurances and commitments in this "Other Terms" section shall survive termination of this Agreement. 'RELATED POLICIES' The following related policies are incorporated by reference in and made part of this Agreement, and provide Additional Terms, conditions and guidelines regarding the Service. ''- COMMUNITY STANDARDS - 'MATURITY RATINGS - '''BILLING POLICY '- HY$ THIRD PARTY TRADERS' © 2015 YSLIFE™, LTD. All rights reserved. Category:TOS Category:Community Standards Category:YSLife Category:Help Category:Support Category:DMCA Category:Privacy Category:Privacy Policy Category:Account Category:Registration Category:EULA